The Namikaze Series Naruto grows up
by mjkieser
Summary: Naruto has merged with the Kyubbi and now has to grow up as a half demon in the village of Konoha. Warning Naruto is stronger and smarter. There will also be small personality changes. If you do not like certain things then do not hesitate to pm me. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Naruto grows up.

By Mjkieser

XXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: I do not own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Merging

Naruto was running down an alley away from the mob from the market district. The alley was covered with dirt from years of not being clean. He saw a dumpster and jumped behind lost them. When he thought they were gone he wandered until he found a large building. He circled the building and found the front gate. It looked very old as if it had not been touched in a years. He touched the gate with a gentle touch. Naruto traced the giant swirl on the door. It was just like the swirl from the leaf emblem. Although it was similar there were some was one differences. For one the swirl had holes on it. They were smaller from the beginning and got bigger as he got closer to the middle of it. He then gently pushed the door and to his surprise it croaked as it opened. He entered the gate to see a very big courtyard. He gasped as he saw that the grass and flowers in the yard were not wildly growing. They were actually all cut at a certain length. In the garden there was a variety of flowers, and colors. Some of the flowers were for medical use like the Jofuku flower which were very vibrant with and small. Then there were more pretty flowers that had little use. There was Sakura flowers that where a deep shad of pink. After Naruto looked at the flowers he went to the main building and walked in. The first thing he noticed is that it was completely empty. All that was in the house were scrolls with many different symbols. He walked around looking for other things than scrolls he searched and found nothing but dust and dirt. After a while he looked at the scrolls.

After several hours looking through the scrolls he came to the conclusion that these were summoning scrolls because they all had the same thing inside of them. He started to pour chakra into the scrolls. Couches, pictures, chairs, and more started to poof out of thin air. Naruto started to feel light headed because of chakra exhaustion. Naruto fainted. When he opened his eyes he was in a very dark room with a huge cage in the middle of it. The cage seemed to be empty until he saw two big red eyes which were split by a thick black line open.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked showing a little fear.

"**I am the Kyubbi of Konoha**." the giant eyes said.

"Wait you can't be alive the 4th killed you?" said Naruto.

"**No actually he only defeated me and sealed me into you**" the Kyubbi said.

"Wait seal into me. That is why everybody hates me. It is your entire fault" Naruto said with a tear slowly falling down his cheek.

"**Yes it sort of is but not all of it. See I did not attack the village on purpose during your birth A man with a mask took over my body and made me attack the village. I killed countless people even though I did not want to. When I fought with the 4th he knew he could not defeat me so he sealed me inside you, so that I could never get out. I am sorry that you had to pay for what I have done**." the Kyubbi said with a sad expression.

"So does this make me the demon everybody says I am?"

"**No this makes you a Jinchuuriki not a demon**" The Kyubbi said.

"Jinchuuriki? What is a Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked curiously

"**Well a Jinchuuriki is someone who is the vessel for a bijuu. A bijuu is a demon such as me. Bijuu means a tailed beast. There are nine Jinchuuriki right now. There is one in Suna, two in Kumo, two in Kiri, two in Iwa, one in Taki, and finally you the one in Konoha. I personally had two other vessels. I do not know about the others**." The Kyubbi said.

"So I am not alone there others just like me who have been isolated, and hated because of something that was out of their control." Naruto said.

"**Yeah**" Kyubbi said. "**Although it was fun telling you the history of Konoha and of the Jinchuuriki I actually had a reason to bring you here. I see you can use Chakra, so do you want to be a ninja?"** the Kyubbi asked.

"No I don't want to be a ninja. I want to be the strongest ninja and someday I am going to be the Hokage" he said confidently.

"**Well this is good, but if you want to be strong you need to train and you need to get more chakra because where you are now is kind of low**" the Kyubbi said.

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked.

"**There are two ways I could just give you my chakra, but this will most likely damage your Chakra coils. Or we could merge we can merge our chakra together. This is probably be the safest because you might be hurt in the beginning slowly your body will adapt to my chakra and it won't hurt at all.**" Kyubbi said.

"What are the benefits of merging?" Naruto asked.

"**Well if we merge then you will have more chakra and other things, and you can call me Kyubbi**. He said.

"What are the other things that you mentioned?" He asked

"**You will have extra strength and heightened senses**". He said.

"Have you merged with any other of your vessels" Naruto prodded.

"**I probably would not, but I also could not**" "Kyubbi said.

"Why could you not?"

"**Well for two reasons. The first is I did not really know anything about my other vessels. The suppressed me so that I could not see anything of their lives. The second reason is that our Chakra was not compatible**" The Kyubbi said.

"Oh so mine and yours are compatible, but why would you want to merge with you?" Naruto asked

"**I am offering this to you because I like you. All my other vessels were not as strong as you kit, and by strong I mean mentally. You are strong headed and determined, but you also show compassion to people even if they did you wrong, so do you accept?"** Kyubbi asked.

Naruto thought for a while. How could he trust the fox? He was the one who made everybody, but if what he said is true then he did not mean to. Naruto thought and came to the conclusion that he would give him a chance, and if the Kyubbi managed to escape he just might go away. "Yes I accept, but how do I merge with you?" Naruto calmly asked.

"**You just come up to the seal in front of my cage and rip of the tag, and then I will merge us**" the Kyubbi said. Naruto walked up to the Golden cage with the big pair of eyes. When he got to the edge this black tar looking substance lifted him up to the seal. Naruto did not hesitate he just ripped it off. Then Naruto blacked out as the Kyubbi's chakra flowed through Naruto's coils.

XXXXXXX

Author's Note: I will give more description of the house in the next chapter.

XXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Training teachers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: I do not own Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up two days later. He felt different, so he went to a full body mirror. What he saw surprised him. He gasped. Naruto now had two fox ears on top of his head. Also he no longer had fingernails. He now had 2 inch long claws. He also noticed 9 blond tails coming out of his behind. Although those new changes surprised him what shocked is that he was naked and when he looked down he noticed that his member had grown about 3 inches he was now about 10 inches. He was very shocked and fainted. When he woke up he put on some clothes so he would not faint any more. Then he crossed to a chair and sat on it. It broke immediately. He landed with a hard oomph. Then the Kyubbi said. **"You have to get use to your new power" **he said.

"What should I do" Naruto asked.

"**Well we can work on your chakra or strength. For chakra I would walk on water and up trees, but for strength Taijutsu should help with your control."** He said.

"Okay I will ask the third Hokage to help me." He said

"**Before you leave I need to teach you a henge follow me"** Kyubbi said. A few minutes later he looked like his old self.

Naruto knocked on the Hokage's door to his surprise the door flew from its hinges. Naruto screeched, "Hokage-sama I am so sorry I did not mean to break your door."

Hiruzen said, "Naruto how did you do that? When did you get so strong?

"That is actually what I came to ask you. You know of the Kyubbi right?" Naruto said. Hiruzen faced was filled with fear and shock.

"Yes I know of him" He replied.

"Well I met him yesterday and I really liked him. He offered to help me achieve my dream of being Hokage, so we merged. Since we merged I have immense amount of strength and Chakra, so I need a new Taijutsu sensei for the strength problem and a new Ninjutsu master for the chakra problem. Also I need a new house because the orphanage kicked me out." Naruto said.

"Wait you said you merged how?"

"Well He told me to rip a seal off of his cage. When I did his chakra enveloped over me and I got a new appearances right know I am wearing a henge." with a few hand signs there was a poof of smoke Naruto was standing there with fox ears and nine tails. Hiruzen was so shocked he fainted.

XXXXXX

10 minutes later

XXXXXX

"Old man. Old man. Finally you are awake. You fainted on me." Naruto said

"I am sorry but I was just very shocked. I Guess I will see what I can do for you ,but you will have to tell them about you." Hiruzen said.

"Thanks" he said and with that he exited and headed back to the compound from earlier. As he was exploring again he found a room with many different jutsu's. I would like to learn these!" He exclaimed.

**"I can help with that. I will teach you a jutsu that can help you memorize many things in a short amount of time just do what I do" **Kyubbi said. Then Kyubbi went through a few hand signs. Naruto followed and he made several clones of himself. **"This is called Shadow clone jutsu. It makes clones of yourself depending on how much chakra you add. Now make more clones and hit all of those scrolls".** Kyubbi said. Naruto made two thousand clones and had all the scrolls memorized all of the scrolls in 8 hours. While his clones were busy learning the Justus in the scrolls Naruto decided to explore the now filled house. He entered the hallway and walked into Study. In it was something unusual. There was a small desk in it. The desk was a mahogany wood desk with something engraved on it. There was a fox with nine tails. He was curious so he asked the Kyuubi. "Hey why is there a picture of you on this desk" He asked.

"**That is simple my previous container or vessel lived in this mansion" **the Kyuubi said**. **

"Cool, do you think they left anything here that can help me with the merging?" Naruto asked.

"**I doubt it because I did not merge with my previous. I only merged with you, so this should be new information" **the Kyuubi said.

"Oh" Naruto said. He left the study and went to the training room. There was 3 brown posts with seven pegs on each to practice speed. Then there is a shooting range for Kunai and shuriken. He also saw to bags around dead trees for punching mainly focusing on strength. He thought about training but he would be exerted and not be able to get the proper training he needs. Naruto left, and entered a room with fiery red walls. He saw a dresser with a small box. He was intrigued. He skidded over to it. He opened it up. He saw a necklace with a small yellow and red crystal around a orange chain. He loved it instantly. He did not know why but it seems that it was made for him. He put the necklace on, and ran out to go see the Hokage.

"Hello old man-(Which is weird because he is only 38)-did you solve my problems" He said. "Have you solved my problem yet" He asked.

"Yes I have indeed solved all of your problems. Anbu bring them in." the Hokage said. Then two men appeared in front of them. "Naruto this is Kakashi Hakate and Might Gai" Hiruzen said.

"Yo" the man with a orange book in his hand said.

"Yosh! Naruto I can see that your youth burns bright. I will see that you become strong and accomplish your dream. Or I will run around the 5 nations on my hands." The Guy will a bowl haircut and a green clad suit said.

"Okay Kakashi is your Ninjutsu teacher and Gai will be your Taijutsu teacher, and you will be living in a reinforced house with them" Hiruzen said

"Hai" they all said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Moving in.

XXXXXXXX

Author's note: I do not own Naruto

XXXXXXXX

Naruto and his two new sensei's entered their new house which was next to the Hyugga compound and the market district. "Wow this place is huge. Can I explore?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, but we need to decide who gets what room" Kakashi said.

XXXXXXXXX

10 minutes later

XXXXXXXXX

"Wow this house is amazing it has 10 bedrooms, 5 training grounds, 7 bathrooms, a garden and 2 barracks for weapons and a hot springs!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah it is, but we need to choose beds and set up a schedule for training, so when you get settled meet me at training area 5" Gai said. Naruto left and started to search the rooms. He found that room 7 was very cool. It had orange walls just to his liking. It had a king size bed with tree pillows on it, a small library with some jutsu scrolls and sealing scrolls. Also there was a mini kitchen it had the basic essentials a medium sized white fridge, and a stove and oven, and a training post these post where mostly for target practice. Naruto put his things in the dresser and closet then set out to training ground 5. When he got there he saw Gai standing on his pinkies, and doing pushups. Naruto watched in awe. Then he got to his hands and knees. Then he hoisted him self up onto his hands. After that he switched to his pinkies and followed Gai in his pinkie pushups. Gai noticed this and was shocked it is not easy to do pinkie pushups. He got up and said, "Naruto get up. I am impressed by your flames of youth, and I want to test you!"

"Okay but I want to warn you I am pretty strong" Naruto said calmly.

"YOSH! Finally a worthy opponent!" Gai screamed. Then Gai ran at him and threw several punches. Naruto dodged 3 of the punches and countered the rest. Then Naruto kicked Gai in the stomach with incredible speed, and strength. This sent Gai back 7 feet and bent him forward coughing up a little blood. He got back up and he chuckled, and gave his signature big toothy grin. "That was great you have great potential. Can I ask you something?" Gai asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Naruto responded.

"How did you get so strong so quickly? You are only five and you have the strength of a Kage." Gai asked.

"That is actually the reason that you and Kakashi are here. I will not say anymore until Kakashi is here" Naruto said.

Then they continued on with their sparring match. At the end Gai was very heavily wounded with a broken arm from blocking one of Naruto's powerful kicks. He also faired several broken ribs when Naruto unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks upon Gai's chest. On Naruto's side he did not have any lethal or major injuries, but he was very winded because the spar lasted a whole our where they were both going out at full strength. Naruto was now administrating first aid to Gai's wound then he brought him to the Hospital. In the Hospital Gai was laying in his bed so board all he wanted to do was train. The only reason he was not is because Naruto was right next to him making sure Gai does not overexert himself. Naruto was quietly meditating.

XXXXXXXXX

In Naruto's mindscape

XXXXXXXXX

Kyubbi had Naruto face 50 clones at the same strength of Naruto. Naruto was trying to dodge everything punch and kick thrown at him but was very unsuccessful. Naruto could not leave his mindscape until he defeated all of Kyubbi's clones. Naruto had to think of something quick because he was starting to get very hungry. Naruto thought to him self, "_Hmm maybe I should try out that new Jutsu I have been trying to master but was having trouble with." _Naruto jumped back several feat away from the Kyubbi's Clones and made eight clones He made five of them surround the Kyubbi clones. they did several quick hand signs. They all screamed "Elemental prison!" Then Five walls shot out of the ground one for each element. There was an electric, earth, fire, wind, and water walls keeping the Kyubbi clone confined. Then the real Naruto had the two other clones starting to form two rasengans in his hands. Then the two clone's poofed out of existence. He then combined the two rasengans together while adding more wind chakra. The now giant rasengan was flaring. it now looked more like a shuriken. He started to climb the walls of his mind scape. he then jumped in to the prison and yelled "Rasengan Shuriken" before plunging it into the ground and jumped back. The Rasengan shuriken blew up in the prison and since the Clones were confined they could not escape the blast. when the smoked cleared there was nothing in the prison. That was the first time that the Jutsu was successful. He was proud but he was very chakra exhausted. He then left his mindscape and ran to the nearest Ramen stand and ate 20 bowls.

XXXXXXXXX

2 hours later

XXXXXXXXX

Naruto was now escorting Gai back to the house. Gai was leaning on to Naruto's shoulder like it was a small crutch. They immediately went to the training field where they saw Kaksashi standing there with his face in his little orange book and giggling uncontrollably. He looked up and saw them and said, "Sorry I am late I got lost on the road of life so can we start?"

"Yes but first Naruto has to tell us something." Gai said while Naruto propped him up on to a tree with twisted roots.

"Huh what is it about?" Kakashi

Naruto said, "It is about why you to are here the reason you two are here is-.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Telling.

XXXXXX

Author's note: I do not own Naruto

XXXXXX

"…The reason why you are here is because I merged with the nine tailed fox, and I needed help controlling my strength" Kakashi and Gai stood there jaw slaked, "Also because I merged with the Kyubbi I have a lot of strength and more chakra than any person has seen before. This is why I need Taijutsu and Ninjutsu masters. I need Ninjutsu master for my chakra control. Also I need a Taijutsu master to control my strength" Naruto said. "Do you have any questions for me?" Naruto asked. They both shook their heads no. "Well I do not want to start training until tomorrow because I am too tired from Gai's match" Naruto said and left without warning. He ran into Hiruzen on his way out of the house. "Hey old man what are you doing here?" Naruto screeched after he almost ran over the third Hokage.

"Well I actually came here to deliver some money to you for groceries and small expenses" He said.

"Wow thanks I will go to the store now" Naruto said before he ran out to the Market district. As he ran he tripped on something and landed on something soft. He looked up and saw a girl with lavender tinted eyes with no pupils. The girl had a deep blush, and he was confused until he noticed the position they were in. Naruto was splayed over her their faces a mere inch apart he blushed and said, "Sorry um- sorry I do not know your name" Naruto said.

"U—um m—my n—name is H—Hinata Hyugga. What i—is y—your name?" said Hinata.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, and I am going to be Hokage one day." He said with a foxy grin on his face. Hinata giggled. "Hey is there any way I can make this up to you for falling on you" Hinata seemed to be two years older than him.

"Well would you l-like to g-get something to e-eat?" She asked.

"Sure, does Ramen work for you?" Naruto said

"Hai" she said.

XXXXXX

10 minutes later

XXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata were on stools eating Ramen. Naruto was on his 10th bowl and Hinata was on her third when he asked, "So what do you do when you are not getting trampled by cute 5 year old boys"

"Well I t-train in m—my family's f—fighting s—style" She said while pushing her index fingers together.

"Although that is cute you should stop stuttering and playing with your fingers. It makes you look less confident. I know that you are smart and strong because you did not get crushed by me so show it off" He said.

"Hai Naruto I will try" She blushed because he called her cute.

"But back to your answer. Your family style is gentle fist right?" Naruto asked.

"Hai" She said.

"I have been studying a scroll on the gentle fist style and I think that there is a way to improve it" he said while handing her the scroll he was writing on.

"H-how so?" She asked curiously.

"Well if you add a elemental side to your gentle fist it will make it harder to strike you and make your strikes do more damage." He said while showing her the section on which he was referring. He then said, "So when you find out your elemental affinity then jut practice the moves under that affinity" he said."Well I have to go home so goodbye" he said while giving her a hug. When he let go of her she started to fall to the ground he caught her. He thought to himself. Well I guess we are going home as he carried her to his house. He entered the house and laid a knocked out Hinata on the couch when both of his sensei's entered. "It is not what it looks like. I ran into her and we had dinner together, and when I hugged her goodbye she fainted" Naruto said quickly.

"I see that is okay" Kakashi said. Naruto laid her onto the couch and walked up the stairs to his room. He walked in and started to get undressed he pulled his cloths off and went to his bathroom. He turned on the water. He felt the water to make sure that it was not too hot. He was about to get in when he noticed that his necklace was still on not wanting to get it wet he took it off. his skin grazed the jewel on the end. He then got in to the shower. Unbeknownst to him his necklace started to glow. after a few second of glowing the jewel stopped. instead of just being yellow and red it now had an orange portion. Naruto finished his shower and grabbed a towel and dried him self off. he then grabbed the necklace and put it on not noticing a new color on the jewel. He put on some new cloths. he then grabbed tree scrolls off of his shelves. and laid down onto his king sized bed. He was reading into the whims of the night. He was having a weird dream. He dreamed of a mint haired girl that was being bullied by kids who were older than her. She was crying and asking why they were doing this to her. Naruto felt sad this girl had the same life he use to have when he was younger. That was until he was respected. He wanted to stop the pain that the girl was feeling but alas he had never seen her before so he could do nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Training and a New Friend

XXXXXX

Author's note: I do not own Naruto.

XXXXXX

Naruto woke around 7 o'clock and walked into the kitchen and saw Gai making some eggs with pancakes. "Hey where is Hinata?" he asked.

"Hinata woke up a few hours ago and left. Do you want some breakfast?" Gai asked.

"Sure, Hey where is Kakashi sense?" Naruto said

"I do not know probably still in bed". Gai replied.

Naruto ate the rest of his breakfast in silence when Kakashi came in and downed his breakfast and said, "Ready to train Naruto?" he said calmly.

"Yeah I cannot wait!" he exclaimed

XXXXXX

Ten minutes later on training field 2

XXXXXX

"Okay Naruto I want to test how strong your chakra control is and how big your reserve is." Kakashi said. "Okay what is your most simple jutsu you can do?"

"Well I can do a special henge that requires the least amount of chakra." He said. The he put his hands together with his pointer fingers together and said, "Kai" he released his henge, and there stood him with 9 tails, ears, claws, and fangs. Kakashi stood there jaw slaked. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you when I merged I with the Kyubbi I got a new appearance" Naruto said.

"Okay now that I know what your simplest jutsu what is your most complex?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto said, "There are three steps to this jutsu. Shadow clone jutsu." and he created 2 clones. He then yelled "Space-time barrier". Naruto blurred into clouds of orange and ended up over by a huge rock. He then plunged his two blue orbs into the rock. Kakashi stood there stunned. For two reasons the first is that the large rock was now a small pile of grey dust on the floor. The second reason is he has only seen one person do that before. Minato Namikaze his sensei.

"Um that was good I think we are done for today" Kakashi said.

"Aw, come on we did not do anything today except demonstrate some Justus" Naruto wined.

"I am sorry I have to do something very important" He said as he walked out. Naruto thought, Humph I did not get to do any training today. Oh well I guess I will just got train with Gai. "Hey Gai, do you want to train with me?" Naruto asked.

Gai said "Sure we will start with a thousand pushups then we will run a hundred laps. After that we will start training."

"Great I am happy with anything as long as I get some form of training in!" Naruto yelled. With that Naruto started to do the pushups pretty quickly. Unbeknownst to him and Gai he was being watched by Hiruzen. He said, "Naruto is truly amazing he really is Minato's son. Maybe I will train him to." Back on Naruto

"997…998…999…1000 Gai I am done let us go running!"

"Yosh! Naruto your flames of youth burn brighter than anybodies I have seen. Let us begin then!"Gai exclaimed. With that they started their 100 laps around Konoha. As they ran they kicked a large mass of dirt into their air making many people cough and yell at them. Of course by the time the people recovered both ninjas were half way around Konoha.

When they finished with their warm up 5 minutes later they went back to training field 3 and began training. "Okay I am going to assess your Taijutsu skills now prepare yourself. I will not hold back" Gai said. After he stated that he ran at Naruto at full speed. Naruto barely dodged Gai's kick to his head. Naruto somersaulted backwards to evade Gai's barrage of flying kicks and punches. When he had enough of being on the defensive he thrust his fist upward which connected with Gai's sturdy jaw. Gai was launched 2 feet into the air before he noticed that Naruto was hovering above him. Naruto swiftly brought on of his legs down on to his stomach. Gai winced as he hit the rough ground. Naruto stood above Gai's twitching body before slamming his fist into the ground next to Gai's face.

"I am an honorable person. I will not hurt a person that was down"

"That very honorable of you and I respect that. Well I assessed you and I have to say your Taijutsu skills exceed many people, and in time you may even surpass me" Gai said.

"Oh that is so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well if you will excuse me I have to get to the hospital for my injuries" Gai said. "Oh sorry about that it is just instinct" Naruto said.

"It is okay no harm done" Gai said as he wobbled out.

Well since he had nothing else he decided to go get Ramen. Then he left to go get Ramen. On his way to Ichiraku's he ran into a girl with a cream jacket on. He stared into her lavender eyes. "Hey Hinata how are you doing?" he said.

"U—um I am f-fine Naruto-kun" she replied.

"Um what are you doing?" He asked

"W-well I w-was just g-going to get s-some d-dinner" Hinata said while holding back a small blush.

"Oh well I was going to go get some Ramen. Would you like to join me?" He asked.

"Sure" she replied. Then they set out to go get Ichiraku Ramen. Mean while at the hospital the third hokage entered Gai's Hospital room. He entered and was shocked to see Gai in such a poor state.

"Gai what happened to you I have never seen you so beaten before" Hiruzen said.

"Oh it is nothing I was just training with Naruto and-" Gai was interrupted.

"Wait Naruto did this?"Hiruzen asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Gai replied.

The hokage was in deep thought. Hmm Naruto is really strong maybe I do have to train him if he can do this amount of damage to a Jounin and in his own element then he must be stronger than I thought I have to think of something for him. Back at the Ramen bar

"Hey Hinata I had a great time. We should do this more often." Naruto said.

"I agree Naruto-kun" Hinata replied.

"Wait Hinata you did not stutter that is amazing. How did you do that?" He asked.

"I guess that when I am comfortable I do not stutter" she quickly replied.

"Well since you seem comfortable around me I think this will be the start of a very beautiful friendship. Don't you agree?" Naruto asked.

"Hai" Hinata said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Academy**

XXXXXX

Author's note: I do not own Naruto

XXXXXX

Time skip 2 years later Naruto is now 7

Naruto was approaching the Academy. He was nervous because the Hokage almost did not let him enter because he was to strong. He had walked into the room. He was late because he over slept like he usually. He saw Hinata is friend of two years and she waved over for him to come. He was half way there when he noticed a boy in the front corner with a big jacket that covered his mouth. He had shades that blocked view from his eyes. He was playing with bugs. He was curios so he asked Kyubbi about him. After a brief description he approached the mysterious bug user. He sat next to him and said. "Hello Aburame Shino of the Aburame clan. I see that you are playing with your clan's famous Kikaichu."

Shino was stunned that the new kid had known a lot about him and his clan. He replied with "Hello as you already know my name is Shino heir of the Aburame clan. Also yes I am playing with my Kikaichu. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure shoot I will answer to my best ability" he replied.

"How do you know a lot about me and my clan?" Shino asked.

Not wanting his relationship with the Kyubbi so he came up with the most reasonable he said "Um my sensei's told me all about the clans of Konoha" he replied.

"Oh that seems reasonable. Well I am pleased to meet you. May I know your name?" Shino requested.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto I am pleased to meet you. Well if you excuse me I have to go sit with my friend. Bye."

"Until we meet again" then Naruto skipped over to Hinata.

"Hello Hinata" said Naruto

"Hello um why did you talk to Shino-kun?" Hinata asked.

"He interested me" he quickly responded. He wanted to say more but he was interrupted when Iruka sensei said something "Hello well I see that the new kid has made a friend already"

Then Naruto said, "Hello Iruka Sensei"

Iruka replied "Wow you knew my name. Well regardless you need to be introduced to your new classmates."

"No need I already know everybody's names and heritage" Naruto quickly replied.

"You do well prove it" Iruka challenged.

"Okay I will start with the girl I sit next to" pointing to Hinata. "Her name is Hinata Hyugga. She is the eldest daughter to Hiashi Hyugga. She is the Heiress to the Hyugga clan .She is also the older sister to Hanabi Hyugga. The other girl next to me is Sakura Haruno. She has no clan and is the daughter of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno. The Boy far in the corner of the front row is Aburame Shino. He is the heir to the Aburame clan. He is the son of Shibi Aburame. The boy next to him is Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru. He is the second born of Tsuma Inuzuka. His older sister Hana Inuzuka is the Heiress of the clan. The kid in the back that is sleeping is Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan. He is the first born of Shikaku and Yoshino Nara. He is also the heir. The kid next him is Choji Akimichi current Heir to the Akimichi clan and restaurant. He is the son of Choza Akimichi. The girl on the end of the table is Ino Yamanaka. She is the Heiress of the Yamanaka clan. She is the daughter Inoichi. She, Shikamaru and Choji's dads mad up the Ino- Shika- Cho combination and they are believed to be the next Ino- Shika- Cho combination. Her friend turned rival is Sakura Haruno. They fight over Sasuke's affections. Sasuke Uchiha is the Heir and last surviving Uchiha in Konoha. He is the brother of Itachi Uchiha. His brother was a Jonin before he left. He is of 4 people that hold the Sharingan. The others are Kakashi Hakate, Itachi Uchiha and Tobi who is part of the Akatsuki. His ambition in life is to avenge his family by killing Itachi." Iruka got a little nervous. Luckily he continued on with the less important people. When he finally finished everyone was staring at him even Shikamaru.

"Wow I guess you do know everybody, but judging by everybody's eyes you only seem to have talked to Shino and Hinata before" Iruka said.

"That is correct sir" he replied.

"Well as awkward as that may be it seems no one knows other than Shino and Hinata" Iruka said. "Please introduce yourself"

"Okay my name is Naruto Uzamaki. I have no clan or any existing family. I have been trained by Kakashi Hakate and Gai sensei. I have two friends. Hinata Hyugga and although I just met him I consider Shino Aburame a very good friend." With that he sat down.

Then the day continued. Then they all met up outside for training. Naruto met up with Hinata and Shino and was about to say hi when he heard to girls screech. He turned around and saw Ino and Sakura running at him "NARUTO" they both yelled. When they got close enough they tried to punch him but he caught their punches in both of his hands. "Did you not listen to my introduction? I was trained by two Jonin. I can catch two measly punches." Naruto said. Now they were both furious.

"How do you know a lot of things about us" they yelled which brought on a crowed.

"Yeah how do you know so much about me and my family?" Sasuke demanded.

"Although it may seem your business on how I know these things about you it actually does not concern anybody other than me" he said calmly. Sasuke was furious he tried to throw a punch but Naruto caught it. He twisted Sasuke's wrist and it snapped. "Don't you people ever listen? I was trained by 2 Jonin and I would not do that again with that he threw Sasuke and disappeared. All of the girls other than Hinata gasped. Then Naruto appeared next to Sasuke and delivered a strong kick to his stomach. Sasuke fell and hit the ground hard. He was knocked out cold. No one messed with him for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Traitors

XXXXX

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto.

XXXXX

When the Academy day was over Naruto Hiraishin over to the Hokage's Tower (in front of everybody). All of the Academy students were shocked. All they saw was an orange flash. Back at the Hokage's tower Naruto knocked on the door. "You wanted to see me Old man" Naruto said.

The Hokage chuckled. "Yes I wanted to see you. It regards today at the Academy. Do you want to tell me how Sasuke Uchiha ended up at the Hospital in a coma with a broken wrist, a badly bruised stomach, and when he got out of the coma all he could say was Naruto?" questioned Hiruzen.

"Yeah um well today when I got their Iruka wanted everybody to introduce them self, but I said I already knew everybody. Then he said prove it, so I went person by person saying their clan, name, any Kekkei Genkai they had. Also any family and in Sasuke's case his ambition and every other person with the Sharingan. Then I introduced myself. After that we had training and Ino and Sakura tried to punch me and I caught their fist and threw their fist's down. They demanded how I knew that much stuff about them and so did many other people but mainly Sasuke. Well I would of told them that the Kyubbi told me but that would not go over so well so I told them that it was none of their business but my own. That is when Sasuke tried to punch me. I caught it and said that none of them listen because I told them that I was trained by 2 Jonin. That is when I snapped Sasuke's wrist and threw him into the air. Then I Hiraishin over to him and kicked him very lightly in the stomach, but with my strength it made serious damage and he hit the ground hard unconscious. That is what happened." Naruto replied.

"Well since you did not start the fight I will let you off with a warning, and next time try to stay calm and not show off. Dismissed" He said.

"Oh I actually came to tell you something." Naruto stated.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well one of my training teachers saw my fight with Sasuke and he asked me to try to get the forbidden scroll from you and with my strength it would be easy. I think he is a traitor, and I would like to deal with him myself." Naruto said.

"That depends on two things. Who is this teacher? Also how will you do it?" Hiruzen requested.

"His name is Mizuki. I wish to kill him but leave his brain intact so Inoichi can withdraw information from it. Can I do this?" Naruto asked.

"Well since you can kill him and still get information on him I consent to you plan. Also I would like to know when and where this will happen" The hokage asked.

"I was thinking at the academy alone. I would like you to inform the other teachers will be informed" Naruto said.

"Okay tomorrow it is." With that Naruto left.

XXXXX

Time skip next day. All teachers were informed.

XXXXX

"Mizuki can I speak with you for a minute?" Naruto asked.

"Sure what is it about?" Mizuki questioned.

"It is about the mission you gave me" Naruto replied.

"Oh okay follow me" Mizuki stated. They left and entered a deserted room with Mizuki leading into the room. Naruto closed the door. "Okay have you-" was all that Mizuki could say when he felt a sharp pain in his heart. "W—what a-are you doing Naruto?" Mizuki said with a shocked expression. "Mizuki you will pay for your crimes against Konoha. Your punishment is death" With that Naruto squeezed Mizuki's heart until it exploded in his grip. Mizuki dropped dead. Then Naruto did a freezing jutsu to stop Mizuki's brain from dying. With that Naruto took a kunai and decapitated Mizuki's head. Then he burnt the rest of the body with a simple fire Jutsu. With his job done Naruto Hiraishined over to Inoichi's department. At Inoichi's department they had set up a information extractor seal for Mizuki's brain. Then Naruto appeared with the head. "Hear is Mizuki's head with his brain intact" As he handed over the head Naruto disappeared. Back at the Academy Naruto appeared in the middle of the classroom. "Sorry I was late Iruka sensei" as Naruto bowed.

"It is okay. Just take your seat" Iruka stated with a drop of sweat coming down his neck. Naruto turned around and saw three seats open. Two were by regular citizens and the last was next to Kiba and Akamaru. Naruto climbed the stairs up to where Kiba sat and he took his seat. When he sat down he said, "Hey Kiba. Hey Akamaru." Akamaru barked a happy response. Kiba said, "Hey Naruto where have you been?"

"Um I cannot answer that" He replied quickly and started his class work. Kiba just ignored him thinking he could get the answers from Hinata or Shino his two friends. The day continued and Kiba saw Hinata, Shino, and Naruto having lunch together. He walked up to them and said his quick hellos. He then asked Naruto again, "Hey Naruto when are you going to tell me where you were?"

"Um I can't tell you yet but you will find out tomorrow at the end of Academy" Naruto quickly said while petting Akamaru. Then Kiba said, "Oh I see then I will drop it for now. I see that Akamaru likes you. That is not very easy to do."

"Thanks I was actually meaning to ask you something" Naruto said.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well I heard this year that there is going to be a tracking team this year. Since there are only three people that can properly track. They are you with your nose, Shino with his chakra sensing bugs and Hinata with her Byakugan, so I was wondering if you would train with us so we you guys can work on your teamwork" he said.

"Well I guess that is a good idea since we will be on a team together other than you of course. I have a question though. Not to be rude but why are you training with us? Since we are going to be on a team I could see why we would train but you are not a tracker" Kiba said.

"Actually I am a tracker. I have very acute senses. My senses are so strong they are better than Akamaru's. That is why he likes me so much. It is because he sees me as a superior" Naruto

"Wow I guess that makes sense because Akamaru does not like weak people" Kiba said.

"Yeah so will you train with us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it seems like the very obvious answer" Kiba replied.

"Okay meet me at this address. It is my house .It is next to the Hyugga compound" Naruto said as he handed Kiba a slip of paper and ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Team 8

XXXXX

Author's note: I do not own Naruto.

XXXXX

Kiba knocked on the door at the address Naruto had given him. He waited for a few minutes. Then Naruto opened the door. "Hello Kiba you showed up now we can start" Naruto said. Naruto walked Kiba to training field 1 which Hinata and Shino were. "Okay guys first we will start up with an assessment. You have a simple task but it is hard to complete. I will shrink down to a small dog. Your mission is to work together to catch me. That may seem very easy, but since I can sense you to I can alter my route to escape. That is all. Catch me if you can" Naruto said. With that he shrunk down to the size of Akamaru and Hiraishined out of the building.

"Okay so does anyone have a lead on him?" Kiba asked.

"I have his chakra signature. It is faint but I can track it" Hinata stated. Shino also nodded saying that he had also picked up his chakra signature.

"Akamaru has picked up his scent. He says that he is near the Hokage mountain" Then they set out unbeknownst to them that Naruto had never left he just sent out a shadow clone.

Naruto's clone was running from Kiba and Akamaru. He turned into a dark alleyway. He ran until he saw the end way was blocked. He turned around to see Kiba and the rest had cornered Naruto's shadow clone. Naruto's clone look around for an escape route. He saw a small opening that if he jumped he would be free. Kiba jumped at him, but the dog jumped into the air only to be caught by Shino's bugs. Then the dog clone puffed out of existence in a yellow flash. The Kiba and Shino had a look of surprise. Then Naruto appeared in front of them. "Well guys you did not successfully complete the mission but you had great teamwork" he said.

"Actually you should look behind you" Shino said. Naruto automatically knew what they were talking about. Behind him was Hinata with a palm over the backside of his heart.

"Damn it how did I not see you?" Hinata giggled at this. "Regardless your team work is actually better than I thought distracting me so Hinata could sneak behind me. You guys show promise and you will make an excellent team. I think we should head back to my place to get some actual training in" Naruto said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

XXXXX

Back at Naruto's house

XXXXX

Hinata had thrust a palm into Shino's stomach and he stumbled backwards having his bugs stop his fall. Hinata turned around to fight her next opponent when she was overwhelmed by Akamaru and Kiba's Gatsuga. Luckily Naruto had weakened the blow when he punched Jutsu head on. Everyone was panting except Naruto who was sporting a much bloodied hand. Hinata healed everybody's injuries except Naruto's who's already magically healed. They where relaxing in the kitchen having a snack when they heard a knock at the door. Naruto answered it and had a quick chat with the person before returning. Shino asked who it was. Naruto replied with, "It was Iruka sensei he said that there was a public meeting at the base of the Hokage's Tower. Do you guys want to go?" The all said "Hai" in unison. Ten minutes later they were in the middle of the crowed at the Hokage's Tower. The meeting started and the Hokage called Naruto up onto the stage next to him.

"Okay people this meeting is about Mizuki the academy teacher. We were informed that he was a traitor when he asked Naruto to steal the Forbidden scroll. Mizuki is not here because he is dead. I allowed Naruto to kill him because he was able to save Mizuki's brain for extraction of information. The hokage paused to let this sink in. Once the moment passed he continued. "From the interrogation we found out that Mizuki was a subordinate of Orochimaru. Orochimaru was once a Konoha ninja and a subordinate of mine. He is also one of the three sannins. We believe that Orochimaru wants to invade Konoha at some point. Other than that we have not found anything else. We will keep a constant update. That is all" Hiruzen said. Kiba walked up to Naruto and said, "That is why you were late you were killing the traitor." Naruto just nodded. "Well good job getting that evil man and stopping him from leaking information to Orochimaru"

"Thanks Kiba. Well I guess I will see you guys later" Naruto said as they went their separate ways. Naruto headed home. when he got there he went straight to sleep exhausted from earlier training.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Team 6

XXXXX

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto

XXXXX

It has been three years at the Academy and Naruto is now 10 which are 2 years younger than everybody else. Today was the day for the graduation exam. He was not nervous. He should be fine because he was trained by 2 Jonins and he was training with Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and Hinata since that day when the Hokage announced Mizuki's treachery. Everyone was sitting in the Academy room. He was sitting next to Shino and Kiba. Hinata went in for her exam earlier. There was a lot of tension between people. Some people were nervous about the exam. Some people were confident in their ability's but they did not to be paired with people that were weak namely Sasuke. Hinata entered with a new Purple Hitai-ate. Many people were shocked at the color of her forehead protector. Naruto asked, "Hey Hinata why do you have a different color Hitai-ate then the rest of the people who took it?"

"Actually it is because I took the advanced test. There are exactly three other customized Hitai-ate." Hinata said

Then Sasuke interrupted, "Obviously one of them is for me since I am elite."

"Actually that is not true. The other three Customized Hitai-ate's are for Naruto, Kiba, and Shino" She said. When Hinata said that all three of them chuckled as the Uchiha went ballistic.

"How can they be better than me? No one can be better than me. I am the last Uchiha damn it." Sasuke said as he stormed away.

"Well Congratulations on passing your exams. I have a question though. What are the Colors of the other Hitai-ate's are there?" Naruto asked.

"Good question. There is an orange one for you. There is a red and grey one for Kiba. Also there is a sea green one for Shino" Hinata said. All of their eyes lit up. Not only were their head protectors were in their favorite colors, but also they were also surprised except Naruto that they were taking the advanced exam. Before any one could say anything Kiba was called out for the test. Twenty minutes later Kiba walked in with a red and grey Hitai-ate like Hinata said. They all congratulated Kiba on his passing. Later Shino was called and he also passed and came in with a sea green Hitai-ate. Soon it was Naruto's turn. He entered the room where he saw Iruka, the third Hokage and some old guy with long grey hair. He walked to the center to the class room. "Hey Iruka sensei, Old man, and-"

"Mi name is Jiraiya" the man said.

"Okay hello Jiraiya" He said.

"Okay Naruto there are 4 stages to this test. The first step is accuracy. There 14 targets and they will be moving. You have to get 10 direct hits to pass this part" Iruka said. With that Naruto closed his eyes and pulled out 14 Kunai. Without another thought he threw them all without looking. To the three instructors surprise all of the Kunai's hit their targets dead on. "Okay what is next Iruka sensei?" he said.

"Um the next thing you have to do is perform an A rank jutsu" Iruka said.

"Okay, Kage bushin no jutsu" he yelled and a one clone appeared. Then the clone made very fast movements on the original one's hand. Then a blue orb started to grow in Naruto's hand. Then he yelled "Rasengan" and he smashed the orb into the ground there was a huge explosion and there was a lot of dust. Jiraiya thought "he really is his father's son." When the dust cleared there was a giant hole in which Naruto was standing in. Then Naruto asked, "I there anything else Sensei?

"Yes now you have to take a small written exercise" Iruka

"Okay bring it on. I am ready for anything" Naruto said. Hiruzen brought him a paper with 20 questions on it.

"You have to answer 15 questions right to pass this portion" Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded. Naruto looked at the paper. He knew thirteen of the answers so he immediately answered them. Then he asked Kyubbi for the rest of the answers except the last one because she did not know it. A persistent Naruto knew that one of these instructors knew the answer so he made a few swift hand signs and whispered Mind reader jutsu. He stared at all of the instructors and read through there their thoughts. He stopped when he reached Jiraiya. He glanced through his thoughts and found the answer. Naruto smirked and he wrote the last answer on the sheet and raised his hand. "I am done sensei" Naruto said. Iruka picked up the paper and started to grade it. He was about half way done and so far Naruto had gotten all of them right he graded 5 more and they were also right. He could have stopped but he was curious on he did on the last 4 that were really hard and the last one in only Jiraiya would know the answer. Naruto got the last 4 right. Then he went to Jiraiya to get the answer for the last. Jiraiya looked at the last answer and to his surprise it was right. He was impressed that the little gaki got the answer right. "Okay Naruto you passed with flying colors. You got them all right. The next test is a spar with Jiraiya-sama all you have to do is get one hit on him and you pass" Iruka said. "Ready go" One second later they saw Jiraiya flying into the air, and Naruto with his leg stretched out. They were all shocked that the little Gaki could get a hit on a sennin in just one move let alone one second. Hiruzen was the first to get out of shock and spoke, "Well Naruto you passed come pick up your customized Hitai-ate" as he handed Naruto his Orange Hitai-ate. Naruto held the Hitai-ate in his Hand then he wrapped it around his forehead. He gave The Hokage a smile and said, "I am one step closer to taking you hat."

He then walked into the room and grinned. He walked to his friends. They congratulated him. Then they waited for the rest of the Academy students to take their exams. 20 minutes later all the students had taken the test. A majority of them failed. And only 100 people had passed. When that last person entered the room a group of Jonins proofed into the room. "Okay people we are going to be putting you in teams. Team1…. Team 6 will consist of Naruto Uzamaki. Your Sensei will be Hiruzen Sarutobi." Everyone was shocked especially Naruto. A team with only one person and to be the subordinate of the Hokage while he is in office was unheard of. Of course there had been instances where a Hokage had a team, but that was before they were in office. Naruto was happy that he had the Honor to be taught by the third. Sasuke on the other hand was mad that Naruto got the third as a sensei and not him. "That is not possible Naruto is not elite like me. If anyone deserved to be taught by the Hokage it is me. I demand that I be taught by the Hokage and not the worthless orphan" Sasuke said. Naruto smirked then he punched Sasuke in the face. He flew 10 feet back and through 6 walls. "Who are you calling worthless you pampered prick" Naruto yelled. After Naruto got his composure back and Sasuke wakening up from unconsciousness the main Jonin continued. "Team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai. Your sensei is Kakashi Hakate" Sasuke was mad not only was he denied embarrassed and badly bruised he had to team up with one of the Biggest fan girl he had ever met. The man continued, "Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzaka, Hinata Hyugga, and Shino Aburame" the three silently celebrated because Naruto was right. "Your Sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi" All three of them nodded. The guy continued, "There is already a team nine so team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi. Your Sense will be Asuma Sarutobi" They nodded and then the group left except the Senseis. The third walked up to Naruto and said, "Okay Naruto lets go somewhere private to get to know each other" He nodded, and with that they left the Academy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 First Mission

XXXXX

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto

XXXXX

Naruto and the third walked up to the roof of the Hokage Tower. "Okay this should be a good place to start. We are going to tell each other about ourselves so we can maintain a good relationship. You go first" Hiruzen said.

"Okay my name is Naruto Uzamaki. I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubbi. He is the strongest of all the Bijuu. I have no family that I know of. I am a shinobi of Konoha. I have any likes. I like people, and my Jinchuuriki brothers and sisters. I like you and that is all for Konoha. I hate when my precious get hurt. My goal is earn the respect of Konoha" Naruto said. Hiruzen was saddened. He had failed Minato in making Naruto a hero, and respected. It was his turn so he began, "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I am the third Hokage. I am the husband to Biwako. I am the father of Asuma and the grandfather of Konohamaru." He was going to continue until he saw Naruto's face saddened. "Sorry Naruto I forgot how sensitive you are to this subject" Hiruzen said.

"It is okay. Can you continue?" he asked.

"Sure my likes are the younger generation and my students. My dislikes are excessive bloodshed if it can be avoided. My goal is to unite this village and make it as strong as it can be" Hiruzen said. "Well now that is settled we need to go over the real Genin test. Tomorrow you will go to all of the training and do a recon mission. Your job is to get information on each of the Jonin while remaining hidden and not being caught. Got it?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah consider it done. With that Naruto left.

XXXXX

Tomorrow

XXXXX

"Reporting for the mission Hokage-sama" Naruto said.

"Okay go make me proud" Hiruzen said. Naruto disappeared. He appeared at Kurenai's team's training field. He observed what was going on. It seems that the team has fight Kurenai. He watched diligently as they fought. Kurenai was standing over Kiba who was on the ground shivering. He realized that Kiba must have been on in a Genjutsu. He decided that he should help because the hokage said to get information on Kurenai, and he could not do that if the fight was over very quickly. Naruto quickly mad three hand sighs and quietly said, "Kai". Back on the battlefield fluttered his eyes. Kurenai was very shocked that he had broken her Genjutsu. The Genjutsu she used was at least a C rank and could have easily taken out the Genin. She was growing suspicious. Either her students are really strong or there was foul play. She continued. Kurenai dodged several Kunai's that belonged to Kiba just to get hit by several palms. She was impressed at their teamwork but she was done yet. She casted an A rank Genjutsu over Hinata and Kiba. Naruto was still observing and he did not get all of the information he needed, so he released the Genjutsu again. Now Kurenai was mad seeing that her students were free. She went all out on her students. She was throwing Kunai's in every other Direction. Her students barely dodged them all. Kurenai decided to see if foul play she was being attack by Shino's bugs. She backed up and did the signs for a simple Genjutsu on all three of them. They were on the ground shivering. Naruto who had gathered the information needed had already left, so the tree students were stuck in the Genjutsu until the caster let them out. Kurenai released them and walked away angrily she was correct that there was foul play. She was definitely reporting this.

Over at Kakashi's team's field Naruto was silently sitting in a tree. He was watching Kakashi fight. He was not serious because he still had his Icha Icha paradise book in his hand. He was sighing. He could not really get good information on his skills other than his basic training sessions with his old sensei, but even in those spars they both never took it serious. All Naruto knew about Kakashi is he is the Copy cat Ninja and his style is very evasive until he is confident he could take on his opponent without sustaining major injuries. Naruto decided to get involved by making Sasuke's jutsu's better even if he did not want to. He waited for the perfect moment. Not too soon after Sasuke launched a fire Jutsu. Then Naruto did the signs and said, "Wind style: Enhancing the fire" he blew the wind into the Fireball and it grew into a massive one. That fireball could easily take out a huge portion of the Forest. Sasuke was shocked at the size of the fireball. Kakashi was also shocked he got serious quickly putting his book away and made the signs for a big water jutsu; "Massive water Dragon jutsu" Out of the lake a massive Dragon rose and launched itself at the Ball of fire. On impact there was a huge explosion. Then there was a lot of mist. Naruto took this time to henge as Sasuke and grabbed the real Sasuke who was knocked out by a shock wave of the attack, and hide him before the mist cleared. When the mist finally cleared Naruto dashed at Kakashi. Kakashi was oblivious to what just happened prepared himself. Then Naruto disappeared with great speed and hit Kakashi in the back and Kakashi poofed into a log. Naruto ran and threw a kunai at a random place and it pierced the real Kakashi in the thigh. Oblivious to what happened Sakura and Sai were cheering, "Go Sasuke-Kun!" Kakashi walked out of the forest and entered the clearing with a slightly bleeding thigh. Naruto charged at Kakashi and threw a punch at Kakashi. Kakashi took it thinking it would not hurt but was soon flying. Back on the field Naruto was satisfied with the information he got then he poofed away. Then the real Sasuke walked out groaning. Back at Kakashi he had just figured out that foul play was involved because Sasuke could never do any of that. He was going to the Hokage about this.

At Asuma's Team's field Naruto was kneeling on the ground he figured he did not have to get involved in this one because Sarutobi's work hard. He watched as Asuma jumped around the field. He was dodging Kunai's and punches from Choji. He walked into a somewhat shady are that was in front of Him. Then Asuma stopped moving as Shikamaru said, "Shadow possession complete. Ino go."

"Okay Shikamaru. Mind transfer jutsu" she said. They thought that they had Asuma and so did Naruto so he did not move, but at the last moment Asuma moved and Naruto was caught. Ino opened her eyes thinking she was in Asuma and started roaming the Dark corridors. She had not found the Brain cavity so she could not move the person in the jutsu. Then she saw a huge cage and got curious. She went towards and gasped as she was suddenly picked up. She started screaming to be let go. Then the beast growled and said, "**Shut up girl or I will kill you.**" Ino shut it "**You have Five seconds to tell me why you are here ore I will eat you**" Ino could not talk she was frozen in fear as she stared into those read eyes. Then the Kyubbi started to count "**1...2...3...4...5 that's it**" He tossed Ino up and clamped his jaws on her body. She screamed in pain before she realized she could release the jutsu. Ino screamed, "Kai" as she floated back to her body. When she got back she started screaming. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"Ino what is wrong? Calm down." Asuma said.

"It was a fox" those were her final words before she fainted from trauma. Naruto was confused so he went back to the Hiruzen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11The Aftermath

XXXXX

Author's Note. I do not own Naruto.

XXXXX

Back at the Hokage's Tower the three Jonins were gathered in front of the Third. He said, "To what do I owe this meeting."

"Hokage something is wrong. There was foul play in both mine and Kakashi's tests, and Ino from Asuma's teams is emotionally traumatized she is in a coma" Kurenai said.

Hiruzen thought for a second before he said, "That is my fault actually. Well as Naruto's sensei I had him go to each of your training grounds to get information each of you. It was a mission on Stealth and Cunning. He should be back by now" A second later Naruto entered saying "Hey sensei I got the information you wanted" Naruto said before looking at the people's faces.

"Naruto sit down" Hiruzen said. I want you to tell me everything you did on that mission" he demanded.

"Okay the first thing I did was going to Kurenai's team. When I got there I saw her use a Genjutsu on Kiba. Since he was in a Genjutsu I could not really get information on her, so I released it. Then I waited and observed. After a while I saw her true strength and she again used a Genjutsu, but I still needed a little more information so I released that one and waited. I figured out that she is the Genjutsu mistress who evades and uses Genjutsu before attacking. When I saw enough I left to go to Kakashi's team. I also waited, but Kakashi was not fighting seriously so I had to get involved. I waited until Sasuke used a fire jutsu then I enhanced it with wind. The size of the fire jutsu grew massively, and this made Kakashi use a powerful water jutsu. When the two Jutsu's crashed together it made a lot of Mist. Then I got an idea to test his Taijutsu. I grabbed Sasuke who was knocked out by the explosion and henged as him. Then I went at Kakashi and beat him but I learned not only does Kakashi use his Sharingan to take the opponents jutsu's, but he has an evasive style. He evades until he sees a weakness or he is ready to attack. After that I went to Asuma's team. I thought I did not need to interfere so I just watch. I learned that Asuma who is a very offensive fighter. He is like Kakashi. He waits until he is confident he can beat him or if he is protecting people he goes all out. The will of fire burns bright in your son. Then close to the end Shikamaru caught Asuma in shadow possession directly in front of me. Then Ino did her mind transfer jutsu and at the last second Asuma dodged it. After that it went a little hazy. After a while it cleared and I heard Ino screaming. She also said that it was the fox's fault. I think she was referring to Kyubbi. Hold on I will ask him what happened" Naruto said. Everyone but the Third was surprised that he could talk to it. Of course they knew he had it, but they did not know he could communicate with it.

XXXXX

In Naruto's mindscape

XXXXX

"Hey Kyubbi what happened earlier?" Naruto asked

"**Oh a blond girl intruded into your brain, and I gave her to the count of five to say why she was here. When she did not answer I threw her into the air and clamped my jaws on her mid section. Then she disappeared.**" Kyubbi said.

"Kyubbi that was not cool I will forgive you this time but try not to do it again" Naruto said.

"**Yes master**" the Kyubbi said before Naruto disappeared.

XXXXX

Hokage tower

XXXXX

"Um I talked to Kyubbi and you guys are not going to like what he did." The Entire room was now filled with nervousness. Then he continued. "I asked him what he did. He said that he thought Ino was an intruder so he gave her five seconds to answer why she was there when she did not answer he threw her into the air and clamped his jaws down on her midsection" all of the Jonins faces were filled with fear. Then he continued. "Don't worry about it happening again. I told him not to do it again." All the Jonins faces fear were replaced by surprise. They were surprised that the Kyubbi listened to him and did not retort. "I know this is bad so what is my punishment?" Naruto asked.

"Well you did not do a lot of damage except traumatize a girl which was not your fault. Plus she will get over it. You may have meddled when not needed but you let Kurenai see that her team has great team work. Although Sasuke has grown cockier I think Kakashi can knock him down a few pegs. Also this was technically my fault you will not be penalized for today's actions" Hiruzen. The three Jonins nodded their head in agreement. With that everyone left.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 the Real First Mission

XXXXXX

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

The day after Naruto's Genin test in the Hokage Tower

XXXXXX

"Okay Naruto you passed your Genin test. It may have not been the best outcome but you still received the information I asked for so you pass." Hiruzen said while Naruto was scratching the back of his head and laughing sheepishly.

"Yeah um I am sorry about that" Naruto apologized.

"Okay I will now tell you your schedule. As you know I am the hokage so I do not have all the free time in the world but I will make sure you are trained. If I can I will make a shadow clone to watch your progress but sometimes I will train you personally if I can." The Third said while Naruto nodded a little bit of sadness in his eye that he would not get to be taught by the third all the time. Even so The Third continued, "Now on to the missions. I believe that you have incredible skills and you can easily take Jonins down so I will only assign you B rank missions or higher"

At this Naruto eyes gleamed as he screamed "Yeah!" which made the middle aged Sarutobi jump back and cover his ears. He quickly recovered from Naruto's outburst. "As I was saying I believe it is a waste of talent for you to be doing simple D and C rank missions so I will only give you high ranking missions that you deserve. Now I have a real mission for you I will tell you the rank after I give you the details, so sit down while I get the scroll now" Hiruzen said while strolling over to the mission cabinet.

Naruto just stared out the window thinking "Yes I get to go on missions that are not boring, and I can improve and get stronger because of the many different opponents I will face. Then I will become the Hokage in no time." He was woken up out of his fantasy when a scroll hit his lap. "Here is the mission Naruto this is a two part mission the first mission the first part of this mission is a diplomacy mission you are to guard a treaty to Taki. You are then to present the treaty and wait for them to sign it. The second part is to collect chakra paper from there Chakra tree because we are running out of resources here. This mission was an A ranked mission but it is now an S ranked mission because it has two parts and there are some people that do not want peace between Taki and Konoha. I want you to go home and prepare for the mission. You leave tomorrow." The Third said.

Naruto replied with Hokage sensei, and then left. Naruto was walking down the road to his apartment when he ran into Team 8.

"Hello Hinata, Shino Kiba and Akamaru. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Hi Naruto" said all three of them at the same time while Akamaru just barked then Hinata answered, "We are on our way to receive a mission."

"Hopefully we do not get a simple mission" Kiba said

"Yes it would be quite a waste of our talents" Shino said quietly.

"Well just came from there and I have a big mission to get ready for so I have to go" He said while waving just to be stopped by Kiba's question, "What is the mission?"

"Well it is an S ranked mission to Taki to handle some treaty and collect Chakra paper because Konoha are running low on it" He said. Kiba's eyes showed a bit of jealousy but it quickly disappeared as all three of them wished him good luck. Then he quickly walked the rest of the way. He walked into his house and saw his two Senseis. He quickly told them about his mission then went up to his room. In Naruto's room he was packing a small backpack with some cloths a tent and a few storage seals for money and food. He had also packed 3 kunai and 6 shuriken, 2 explosive notes, 3 scrolls with jutsu's he wanted to try to master on this trip and of the treaty itself because without it there would be no mission. By the time he was done packing Naruto was beat. He quickly took of everything including his necklace then he got into his hot shower to relax. When he was done he put his necklace on. This time he noticed the new color on the jewel but was too tired to do anything about it, so he just put on the rest of his pajamas and went to the bed and slept.

XXXXX

Next day at the North Gate

XXXXX

Naruto was starting his journey on his mission. He ran out of the North Gate. He was walking along the road. He was assured that he will not run into as much trouble. He was walking at a medium pace because he was in no hurry. Taki was a small village in the water country. There should not be any trouble on the way there and while I am staying because Taki has never been infiltrated before. And on his journey he went.

XXXXX

Author's note I want to see what pairings anybody has for Naruto so submit if you want. My pairings options

Naruto X Ino

Naruto X Hinata

Naruto X Fu

XXXXX


End file.
